


From San Fransokyo to Pandora

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Human! Hiro, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Na'vi! Tadashi, avatar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro, a young inventor in the Human Colony on Pandora finds himself embroiled suddenly in the world of the Na'vi, one in particular...... A handsome specimen called Tadashi. Adventures ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro Hamada looked through the mass of intertwining wires and brutal concrete watchtowers that marked the edge of the compound. Outside towering trees shaded luminescent plants and in the dusky shadows lurked the enemy of his race- or so he was told.   
The Na’vi were, according to his teachers, a peaceful race of huge blueish people who lived, hunted and cultivated in the heart of the forests of Pandora. According to the guards of the small human enclave on the hostile planet, the Na’vi were a fierce, savage and murderous race of beasts who roamed the jungle killing the human patrols and foragers at will.   
Hiro gazed from the forested depths, to the wide open space of the human’s enclave. Large low buildings sprawled across the area, to the west lay a military base, of limits to the engineers, scientists and civilians in the settlement. Elsewhere a hospital, labs, a school and some houses sprawled across the cleared area, basking in the bright light of the overhead sun.  
The skinny boy wandered lazily towards his lab, he tugged of his air mask as he passed the air lock. Pandora’s atmosphere was poisonous to humans. The child prodigy of the now dead chief engineer of the base, the young inventor, climbed into his lab chair and spun round and round and round laughing childishly as his vision blurred and spun.  
Honey lemon a scientist at the base watched from the door with a wide grin. Everyone often forgot that the boy genius was just that, a child, as he lectured the military engineers on what they were doing wrong.  
The small boy stopped abruptly in his spinning upon seeing his friend and tried to run across to her. He managed four wavering steps before collapsing like a drunkard, lying sprawled on the floor he looked up at his friend in awe as the woman giggled at his childish antics.  
“Well, well, well Hiro, not very busy are we?” the girl grinned.  
“Nope!” Hiro retorted cheekily “I finished the improved air mask earlier!”  
“Oh well done!” the girl cried excitedly.  
“T-t-thanks” Hiro muttered his cheeks flushed crimson at the praise.  
“It’ll be dinner soon, you coming?” Honey lemon asked.  
“DINNER! Hell Yeh!” Hiro yelled as was up like a shot, grabbing his new improved air mask and sprinting from the lab towards the dinner hall leaving a chuckling Honey lemon, Gogo and Fred in his wake.  
The smaller boy ran to the huge hall, passing the air lock he tugged of his mask before scrambling through the thronged people to reach the queues for food. Lunging between the standing people, the small 14 year old wove forwards skipping the waiting soldiers, doctors and scientists to reach the food.  
As he reached the counter he grabbed a plate of food to a cacophony of groans and hurled mock-abuse.  
The small boy then rushed to grab a seat at the inventors’ table before noisily tucking in to his food, shovelling hot chicken pie and broccoli into his mouth while talking loudly to his fellows.  
When tea was eaten the boy threw his dishes to the cafeteria and fled to his bunkroom. On route he looked once more out at the jungle depths. In the inky blackness Hiro spotted a pair of wide brown eyes watching him from undergrowth. The boy rubbed his eyes and stared into the flora with disbelief in his eyes. For a second he saw the tall form of one of the native warriors emerge from the surrounding darkness, looking straight at him. Then in seconds it faded into the darkness leaving Hiro to question his sanity.  
When he reached his bunkroom, he slung himself down on his bed, within seconds he drifted off into the abyss to dreams of a brown eyed Na’vi.

When he awoke Hiro stumbled sleepily to the shower, tugging off his shirt and jeans as he went. Under the pounding of the hot water Hiro relived his night’s dreams of the tall, brown eyes warrior. The thin boy blushed. His hands drifted down to stroke gently at his dick, small hands slipped along the length, rubbing gently at the head before continuing the rhythmic stroking. Hiro painted the wall with his cum to thoughts of the Na’vi.  
The boy fled the scene of his crime in horror, throwing on a pair of khaki shorts and a red t-shirt he grabbed his mask before running outside to the vast gardens of the settlement. He ran through the lush vegetation until he reached the boundary fence. Once there he ran along the wire and concrete barrier, feeling like a penned animal. He reached the gate to the outside. The wilderness. Under the scrutinising, dismissive gaze of the wall guards he stared out at the deep unexplored depths in amazement and foreboding.  
He stepped forward to the gate and declared his intention to explore. The guard laughed hysterically before suddenly quietening when he realised the deadly seriousness of the boy before him. The older man tried to dissuade him. In the end the man failed and to satisfy his conscience he handed Hiro a small pistol to defend himself.  
With that the gate was opened and Hiro strode slowly from the safety of the compound into the great unknown. Soon the darkness enclosed him and he lost sight of the settlement. The boy cursed himself for forgetting to bring a map or compass.  
As he wandered deeper into the jungle he marvelled at the beautiful glowing plants and magnificent trees towering stories high.  
He felt a twitch in his neck as if he was being watched, stalked, preyed upon.  
He continued walking.   
The forest grew deathly silent.  
Suddenly a monstrous growl ripped apart the tangible silence and a, tank sized, wolf like beast hurtled out of the undergrowth towards Hiro. The smaller boy, forgetting the gun strapped into his belt, ran screaming in fright away, dodging through bushes until he managed to scrabble into a cage of tree roots that shielded him form the beast.  
The mighty hound dug away at his sanctuary, rigging a hole in the wood. Its huge snout and dagger filled mouth pushed inside, snapping at the cowering boy.   
Suddenly the beast itself began whining pitifully and withdrew from his hiding place before scampering off into the forest. Hiro remained hidden for what seemed like hours to the hyperactive boy, shivering and quaking from shock.  
After a while he cautiously crawled out of his hole. Before him a pair of large blue skinned feet filled his vision. He looked up fearfully to see one of the tremendously tall natives. The brown eyes Na’vi from yesterday. The tall blue man looked down at him in amusement. Hiro whimpered in fear, at the mercy of the enemy as he now was. He remembered his pistol, but in a gesture of submissiveness he laid it at the others feet. The weapon was kicked away with a deft poke of the Na’vi’s foot.  
“Tiny human” it chuckled.  
Hiro huffed in annoyance before drawing himself up to his full height.  
The Giant only chuckled more. Strong hands suddenly grabbed Hiro, pulling the small boy up against a firm chest. Hiro only came up to the man’s lower chest. His nose was about belly button height of the huge male. Suddenly he was lifted up and slung over the Na’vi’s shoulder.  
“My name’s Hiro” the small boy pitifully murmured as the brown eyed native carried him through the woods, leaping over branches and through the trees.  
The tall man looked surprised to the source of the quiet voice.  
“I’m Tadashi” the lean warrior whispered gently to his charge.

It was what for Hiro felt like many years later that they arrived at the Na’vi’s settlement, an enormous tree, although Hiro, who had long since nodded off to the rhythmic sway of the huge blue man carrying him. The small boy was nestling his head gently into the older boy’s neck sleepily as they entered the tree. Other Na’vi’s stared on as Tadashi carried the tiny human to the court of the Na’vi chief. When the child had drifted off over his shoulder, Tadashi had shifted the prone form until it lay nestled in his arms, the fluffy fur covered head pressed against his collarbone. Those of his kinsmen he passed looked at the scene with mixed emotions, some glared with eyes of hate at the tiny human, others cooed at the cute ball of skin and fur nestled in Tadashi’s arms, others still looked on in astonishment.  
As Tadashi walked into the elders council chamber he felt little Hiro stir against him. Sleepy eyes blinked open and the tiny boy looked peacefully at Tadashi a wide grin on his small face, before his eyes swept to their surroundings and he shrunk into the chest of his saviour in fear.  
“Dashi….” He whimpered quietly, his slender frame shaking as he tried to burrow deeper into the older boys strong armed embrace, to hide away from his hostile surroundings.  
“DASHI!” a nearby warrior cried, sparking laughter from the young warriors who had converged upon the court to witness the unusual scene unfolding.  
Tadashi snorted quietly, the puff of air further messing up Hiro’s wild black hair.  
Suddenly the chief men of the tribe, gathered in their council chamber ordered the boy and his charge enter.  
Tadashi strode forwards, holding the quivering Hiro in his arms protectively.  
“What is the meaning of this?” the Chieftain cried.  
“Well sir….you see…” the young Na’vi started.  
“NO, I don’t quite see” one of the elders interceded rudely. Hiro glared daggers at the man from his sanctuary in Tadashi’s arms.  
“I found him in the Jungle Sir, he was lost. Alone. It is obvious he is not a warrior. Look at him! If I didn’t help the poor little thing it would die. And I do not know about you but my conscience would take a blow if I let a child die” Tadashi stated, passion aflame in his voice.  
“He may not be much of a warrior. But his kinsmen are- And he can show them where we live now!” the rude Elder cried once more.  
“No I don’t think I could, this place is a bloody maze and I was asleep for most of the time!” Hiro shouted his voice comically high after his sleep, as he slipped from Tadashi’s loosened grasp and stood up straight on the ground.  
“Don’t be rude!” Tadashi whispered in Hiro’s ear insistently.   
The room filled with loud guffaws as the warriors and Elders looked upon the tiny human who dared confront the elder lord.  
“Now, puny human! Remember your place!” the rude elder shouted.  
Hiro drew himself up to his full, if inconsiderable height. “You don’t be rude! My name is Hiro Hamada and I am not Puny or tiny or small or short. I am me. You’re an old sour puss!” Hiro shouted.  
“HIRO, don’t be rude!” Tadashi grunted.  
“BUT!” the small boy whined.  
“NO buts!” Tadashi grunted again, through gritted teeth.   
Around them the warriors chuckled at the exchange.  
With a loud couch the clan chief caught the boys’ attention once more, grinning as he watched the lively proceeding.  
“To business.” The chief said.  
“I propose the boy die!” the grumpy rude Elder grunted rudely.  
“I think life!” another, friendlier cried.  
A clamour arose as others threw in their suggestions.  
“I think we must let him live…. For it is the will of Eywa! However, we cannot let his trespass go unpunished!” the Chief stated calculating, all trace of mirth gone from his eyes.  
“A flogging say I!” the old grump yelled.  
“Branding!” cried another.  
“Lashing”  
“Whipping”  
“Imprisonment!”  
“SILENCE!” the Chief yelled, “Tadashi what do you think?”  
The older boy beside Hiro shifted uncomfortably, “Erm… well…. I would think….err “  
“Slavery….” Hiro whispered.  
Tadashi looked to him in shock. “Slavery” he repeated.  
The court went silent.  
“Interesting” the chief muttered, “Ok I hereby declare Hiro….Hamada to be the lawful slave of Tadashi for the next three months!”   
Tadashi grunted quietly, his arm gripping Hiro’s skinny limb harder until the small boy keened.  
“Before this whole slavery thingy, could I go back to my home and collect a few of my things? Please.”  
“What things?” the lords asked.  
“My tools, I was an inventor at the base.” Hiro said.  
“And what is to stop you using this to escape.” The old grump cried.  
“I give my word” Hiro said simply “My oath.”

The hall filled with a deafening silence. All men understand the weight of an oath.

“That is up to your master” the chieftain said with a tone of finality.  
All eyes turned to Tadashi.  
“Ok little one” the older boy sighed.  
“Thank you Master” Hiro chuckled with mock subservience.  
“Ouch!” he cried as Tadashi non-too-gently slapped him about the head.  
The smaller boy felt tears well up in his eyes and he quivered uncontrollably as he realised he had willingly turned himself into a slave.  
Tadashi looked down with worry filled eyes as the tiny boy whimpered and shook in fear. He reached out to comfort the boy but the child turned to him, eyes wide with fear and flinched away. Tadashi felt his heart seize up painfully at this small show of the terror the boy now felt. The older boy felt awful.  
“We must at least appear to be master and slave” He whispered into Hiro’s ear.  
The small boy looked up hopefully before bowing his head submissively, hiding his usual wide grin once more.  
The two boys strode from the great tree. “I’m sorry Hiro” Tadashi murmured. The small boy looked up at Tadashi in confusion. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his skull and the world went dark.

 

When Hiro awoke he could see little but Tadashi’s blue tinged skin. The small boy lifted himself from where he lay sprawled across Tadashi’s lap as the older boy scanned the jungle for signs of foemen.  
The small boy pulled himself to his feet and spotted the wire and gate of the Humans settlement.  
He looked back to see Tadashi staring at him, a tortured guilty expression crossing his face.  
“Sorry” he whispered. “Off you go!”   
Hiro walked a few steps, and then turned towards Tadashi to find the older boy gone.   
“I’ll be back…” he whispered to the darkness of the forest undergrowth. 

Hiro walked up to the gates of the settlement. The guard looked at him in shock.   
“We thought you dead!” he grunted.  
“Nope, just took a nap” Hiro cried chirpily. As if on cue his stomach rumbled loudly. The boy skipped into the compound, running across the wide meadow to the dining hall. He pulled off his air mask and ran in, rushing past the waiting people to grab some food. Roast beef. He then turned and strode to the scientists table, sitting down and wolfing in to his meal. His friends looked at him in disbelief, as if he were a ghost.  
Finally having finished his food and grown bored of their stares he turned on them.   
“What is it???”  
“Where have you been” Gogo almost yelled.  
“Exploring!” Hiro grunted stubbornly.  
“For almost two days?!?” the others cried.  
“I had a nap as well!” Hiro mumbled.  
He then grabbed his mask, slinging it on before jogging out and across to his lab. He grabbed his belt of tools, slinging it round his waist before running to his bunkroom. There he grabbed his penknife, a pad and pen, his favourite hoody and spare pants and socks, tossing them all in a sack he then walked out of his hut and back to the gate.  
“I think I left your pistol where I was napping-I’ll just go fetch it!” Hiro chirped to the guard who watched him suspiciously but let him pass all the same.  
The small boy slipped through the gates and into the undergrowth. He took a few steps then realised he had no way of finding Tadashi.  
Suddenly a huge warm blue hand clasped over his mouth as Hiro bit back a scream of fright.  
“Little one” Tadashi murmured in Hiro’s ear making the smaller boy blush.  
“Dashi!” Hiro whispered back.  
With that strong arms encompassed him and Hiro was lifted into the others arms. He soon drifted into the realm of sleep in the warmth of the others embrace.

When Hiro awoke he was back at the settlement of the Na’vi. He was led to a huge tree, like a weeping willow, there he was laid out under its magnificent branches. He felt a tingling in his extremities. he was aware of Tadashi’s hands touching his head, tugging on the mask until it slipped free. Hiro looked at Tadashi in shock. The poisonous air was fiery burning in his lungs.  
“AHhhhh….ah, ah, ah, ah” Hiro croaked at the burning pain. Retching sobs racking his petit frame.   
“The air…. It hurts…..please Dashi….make it stop….” Hiro moaned pitifully.  
Tadashi pressed a kiss to Hiro’s mouth which hung agar in a silent cry of agony. The older boy breathed through his nose and forced one lungfull after another of air purified inside him, into Hiro’s airway. The small boy quivered as the pain eased.  
A vine from the tree wrapped around his throat, others grabbed his legs and arms.   
The small boy felt something lift in his chest, a great weight suddenly released. Tadashi pulled back. Hiro took a short breath expecting a return to the agonising pain.   
Nothing.  
He took a deeper breath.  
Still nothing.  
No pain or burning. He could breathe the air of the wild planet.  
Tadashi cradled the boy against his chest and rushed with him to the private quarters in the great tree. Gently he set the boy down on the soft rug covered floor, kneeling softly beside his weakened form.  
Hiro looked at Tadashi in joy. The older boy still looked distressed, lines of worry and anguish crossed his face.  
“I’m fine” Hiro whispered, raising a small hand to gently caress his Dashi’s cheek. Tadashi looked at the smaller boy in shock as he wormed his way on to the larger boys lap and clambered up to press a chaise kiss to the corner or the others mouth. Tadashi was glad he was currently knelt on the soft floor of the jungle, else he would have fainted such was his giddiness at this beautiful revelation.  
Tadashi had to admit he had a preference for the small fine boned humans who lived and studied in the human’s settlement. He was disinterested in the broad muscular men of his race, or the equally muscular and fierce women. He blushed as he remembered the times he had lounged in the tall tree overlooking the wire guarded compound and stared longingly at the tiny inventor who always ran to the dinner hall at exactly the same time daily and who often walked aimlessly about the gardens fiddling with bits of metal and machine as he wandered. The small messy black haired boy with the pale skin had played heavily in Tadashi’s dreams, and now he had the little creature.  
Hiro looked up at his master in amusement; his expression showed the older boy was far away, lost in thought. The Na’vi was huge, taller by a head, shoulders and good bit of chest, than Hiro, he was also slender, leaner than the other Na’vi, he had a thinner, more human nose and deep hazel brown eyes-not dissimilar to Hiro’s own. The older boy had pale blue skin with the glittering shimmering sparkles of his people, and he had a tail. It was long and thin, dexterous as well as Hiro had seen the other rub his brow and scratch his nose with the appendage. Hiro had to admit, since first seeing the Na’vi he had felt drawn to the boy.  
Both boys blushed profusely when they looked into each other’s eyes, realising they were staring, the blushing match soon descended into a tickle battle which ended with both giggling like bairns and Hiro lying trapped beneath the alien, screaming in blissful agony as gentle fingers graced his ribs and a soft tail caressed his feet, bare after Tadashi had thrown them off.  
“Surrender….I Surrender!” Hiro panted and screamed from under the onslaught of tickles.  
“Okay” Tadashi panted, suddenly exhausted by his efforts.   
The older boy collapsed down onto the tiny boy below him, lying slumped over the boy who huffed as the air was forced from his lungs by the dead weight above him.  
Hiro moaned when he felt a hardness settle between his thighs, rubbing gently at his spine and the crack of his arse. He whined when the feeling was removed and strong hands gently turned him over so he faced the handsome boy atop him, wide brown eyes stared into Hiro’s own. Hiro nodded gently to give his ascent and the alien atop him dove in to press a kiss to the tiny boy’s plush pink lips. Hiro moaned into the kiss and Tadashi took advantage, thrusting his tongue into the tight mouth, deepening the kiss and beginning a battle for domination which the older boy easily won.  
Hiro screamed into the kiss when soft hands tugged off his shorts and t-shirt, leaving him dressed only in his boxers. The smaller boy blushed and struggled to hide his apparent nakedness, the blood rushing to his face tainted the ivory expanse of his chest a bright scarlet that the older boy could not help but find adorable.  
The bigger boy tugged off his loin cloth to unveil his nakedness, Hiro stared in shock and mock horror at the massive length before him. His mouth hung open. Tadashi chuckled in amusement.  
“Will it even Fit?!?” Hiro cried. The thing was about the length of his fore arm.  
Tadashi raised an eyebrow and smirked at the tiny boy.  
Hiro blushed furiously.  
Strong hands grabbed Hiro, lifting him from the ground and simultaneously ripping his boxers off in one smooth motion. Hiro shrieked in shock as a finger traced the length of his proportionately smaller cock, it slipped lower, fondling his fun sized balls before dipping lower yet to circle his entrance. Hiro bit his lip as the long thick finger pushed inside him. it went slowly at first, easing into his arse then withdrawing, soon Tadashi built up a rhythm pumping one then two then three fingers into the tiny human. Hiro was a wanton mess of wild hair and moaning by then.   
Deeming the fragile human suitably loosened Tadashi removed his fingers from Hiro’s hole.  
“Dashi?” Hiro questioningly mewed.  
Tadashi only looked into Hiro’s wide eyes as he positioned his massive cock against Hiro’s arse, the head brushing against the pulsing empty hole, begging to be filled.  
Hiro blinked then nodded his assent.  
Tadashi thrust forward, spearing Hiro on his massive cock.   
Hiro felt himself be impaled upon the Na’vi’s huge member, he screamed as he felt the burn in his arse, Tadashi’s precome only went some of the way to lubricating the huge dick.  
Tadashi remained still inside Hiro’s clenching hole as the boy slowly adjusted to the stretch.  
Tadashi’s brows clenched in worry, he was so much bigger than Hiro, and he could easily break the child’s arms, crush him or tear his insides.  
When Hiro’s breathing finally evened out, Tadashi gave an experimental pull out and thrust forward.   
Hiro moaned gently so Tadashi began to pump harder, filling and emptying the smaller boy. He felt a thickness grow at the base of his cock. His knot. He felt Hiro clench and the boy emit a small choking sound as the Knot was forced past his tight ring of muscle, anchoring him in place as it swelled inside him. Hiro screamed as Tadashi pounded his prostate. He felt the larger boys tail wrap around him to squeeze his cock as with a cry he came, splattering the ground with his semen.  
Tadashi kept on thrusting as the boy below him went limp, as the boys arse clenched with his orgasm, Tadashi’s thrusts became erratic until with one particularly harsh deep thrust he buried his load deep inside Hiro.

It was many hours until Hiro came to from his post orgasmic bliss. He was hazily aware of Dashi’s knot shrinking and the older boy pulling out. He felt the boy wipe away cum leaking from between his legs. Then Tadashi curled closer to him, strong arms trapping him in an all-encompassing warmth and feeling of safety.  
“My Mate” Tadashi murmured.  
Hiro purred happily.  
The next day they would face the consequences but tonight Hiro and Tadashi were mated, lost in each other’s embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro was awaked to the intense, merciless swarm of kissed Tadashi was plastering upon the smaller boy’s face and chest.  
“Nhghhh” Hiro groaned, turning over in his sleep to escape the others assault.   
Strong hands grasped the small boy’s hips easily lifting him onto the older boy’s lap. He finally blinked open his sleep ridden eyes to see a curious smirking Tadashi leaning over him before the older boy nuzzled his neck and sucked and nipped the delicate skin until love bites emerged in the ivory expanse.  
Hiro suddenly realised his nakedness as he felt the others hardening cock press against his crack. He tried to quickly stand, covering his nakedness with his hands, the combination of weak legs from their nigh time activities and Tadashi’s strong arms sharply tugging him back down prevented any modesty- or escape. Hiro felt the older boy grind against his arse, the small thrusts of the others hips sent glorious friction to his morning wood along with a pleasurable pain from his abused ass.  
“My pretty little mate” Tadashi moaned while sinful fingers fondled Hiro’s balls and slipped into his already loosened arse, slipping and caressing cum coated walls.  
“Gooooood little slave, still loose and wet for me” the Na’vi grunted, pushing his thick blue cock to line with Hiro’s abused ass. With a buck of his hips he pushed the huge length deep inside the tiny human.  
Hiro gasped loudly, a moan wrenched from his lips as he was entered.  
The small boy could only cry in euphoria as the thick length plundered him, pounding against his prostate, making the little human see only stars.  
All too soon he came.  
Minutes later Tadashi followed, spilling his load deep within the small boy. The Na’vi pulled out of the small boy before cradling him to his broad chest.  
Hiro nuzzled into the warm expanse of Dashi’s flawless chest.  
“Dashi… what will I do?” Hiro whimpered.  
Tadashi looked down at his little human in confusion.  
“Well… I’m your slave…so? What do I do?” the small boy whispered while hiding his face in the crook of Tadashi’s neck.  
“Yes, well… that is a conundrum… my little lover… your too small to hunt or gather…. You can’t climb or even survive in the woods for long… well… erm…. I don’t really know” Tadashi muttered, blushing somewhat.   
“Oh” Hiro grunted, “Could I build things? I was the chief engineer at the settlement.”  
“I guess- you have your tools after all, and you must enjoy it!” Tadashi replied.  
“Oh Yay!” Hiro cried jumping up and giving a little victory dance, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
“It’s fine”   
“And I can show you how to invent stuff…. And I can make you cool things…and…and…and” Hiro raved.   
“Ok… calm little one.” Tadashi said lightly mockingly.  
“No! Now!” Hiro huffed animatedly.  
“Alright, alright… what do you need?”  
“Metal… and … could I just hop back to my office and ‘borrow’ some supplies… I could tell my friends where I am… it would comfort them. Please?” Hiro pleaded softly.  
“Ok… But I will be waiting for you…” Tadashi sighed in resignation.  
“Instead of knocking me out this time… how about you just blindfold me…?” Hiro added.  
“Ok”  
Strong hands deftly bound a strip of cloth across Hiro’s eyes and the smaller boy gave a cute gasp as he has hefted over the tall Na’vi’s shoulder.   
Hiro soon fell asleep to the rhythmic swaying of Tadashi’s body as he walked.

 

When Hiro awoke they stood once again outside the Human Compound.  
He turned to Tadashi.  
“I’ll see you soon” Hiro said, smiling happily.  
“I’ll be here.” Tadashi grunted, a smirk crossing his handsome face.  
Hiro slipped from the undergrowth without a backwards glance. He approached the guards post and passed the astonished soldier without utterance.  
He proceeded to stride purposefully to his office where he bundled his latest projects, scrap metal, spare wiring and an assortment of tools, batteries and other random stuff into a backpack. He was just about to flee the scene of his apparent crime when he heard a cough behind him. he turned to see his friends looking at him in astonishment and accusation.   
The small inventor blushed and smiled guiltily.  
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?” Go-go yelled.  
“We were worried about you!” Honey Lemon added.  
“Err… well… you see…” Hiro stuttered.  
“NO. I don’t see!” Go-go grunted.  
“I was out exploring a few days past… you remember… I got attacked by a huge wolfish-monster-thingy… Anyway a Na’vi saved me… And well he’s so nice, and kind and gentle… and he …………” Hiro spieled.   
“Ah… Awwwww…” Honey Lemon sighed happily, “Hiro’s in LOVE.”  
“WHAT?” Go-go cried.  
“Yeh…” Hiro mumbled.  
“So you’re gathering your stuff so you can go to him… help the enemy…” Go-go grunted, narrowing her eyes dangerously.  
“NO…well yes… kinda…but…” Hiro rambled.  
“Can we meet him?” Honey Lemon gasped girlishly.  
“What” Hiro gasped, (Equally Girlishly).  
“YEH. Let’s meet this *******NA’VI!” Go-go grunted.  
Hiro hefted the bag onto his back and was frog marched out of his office and into the open. His friends stopped to pull on their masks, when Hiro didn’t and proceeded to walk outside into the noxious air they turned to him in shock.  
“How…?” the stuttered in unison.  
“Ah… a gift… from my Dashi” Hiro mumbled blushing furiously.  
They proceeded to walk across the compound and out of the settlement in silence.  
Once outside the settlement they followed Hiro as he led the trio into the depths of the undergrowth. In a small clearing they stopped.  
The two girls looked about incredulously.  
“Dashi!...Dashi!...” Hiro cried.  
Out of the undergrowth Tadashi slunk.  
He walked forward to Hiro and took the smaller boy in his arms pressing a harsh kiss to his plush lips.  
“Who are they?” the Na’vi hissed.  
“My friends… they wanted to meet you…” Hiro whimpered under Tadashi’s intense glare.  
Go-go squared up to the Na’vi who held Hiro possessively.  
“You can have our little Hiro… But, if I EVER hear that you’ve hurt MY friend… I’ll castrate you myself with a nail file. GOT IT!” Go-go growled protectively.  
“Well, I’m happy for you both… just don’t hurt him… he’s been through a lot.” Honey Lemon murmured softly.  
“I will cherish him.” Tadashi replied. Hiro blushed furiously.  
With that the tall Na’vi slung the little engineer over his shoulder and they disappeared into the jungles mirk leaving two shocked Humans in their wake.


End file.
